Processes for the clarification of leached uranium ore generally run acid leach slurry onto a horizontal vacuum belt filter. Flocculant, i.e., polymers including acrylamide polymers, is added to the slurry in a conditioning tank prior to the filter to aid in dewatering. Vacuum removes the filtrate (pregnant liquor) and the cake is washed to remove most of the remaining values. The filtrates which are still high in suspended solids must have additional flocculant added in a subsequent thickener prior to ion exchange or solvent recovery. There is a need to increase the suspended solids collected on the filter cloth to avoid the susequent addition of flocculant to the filtrate.
The present invention was surprisingly found to increase the suspended solids removed from the slurry by the filter cloth.